Green Goblin (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
s s Electric Gloves | team = | ally = | fam = (Son) | ssm = | voice = Alan Rachins Steven Blum | other = Spider-Man }} :Green Goblin is a villain from the Non MAU series . Norman Osborn is a ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, the head of , and the father of . After being exposed to a chemical formula, he turned to supervillainy as Green Goblin, terrorizing to become one of 's greatest archenemies along with and . Biography Early Life Norman Osborn was originally the ruthless owner of one of the leading chemical manufacturing firm based in New York City, which also had research divisions that dealt in other areas. It is unknown whether he had founded the firm or inherited it. Shady Dealings Four months before the start of the series, engineer offered Norman Osborn ideas for his tech flight inventions but they were rejected. However, four months later, there are announcements about Oscorp's flight tech. Toomes went to OsCorp and berates Octavius, whom he blamed. Octavius is lost for words, and about to apologize for the mishap when Norman Osborn interrupts him, claiming that the company has nothing to apologize for. Toomes accuses him of stealing his work, to which Osborn dismissed as potential defamation. He goes on to insult Toomes by calling him "old buzzard," saying that no one would believe he created Tech Flight, because he had never amounted to any success before. As he is escorted out by security, Toomes turns to Octavius and declares that he no longer blames him for the theft of his work. Later that day, Toomes puts on a suit with built-in metallic wings and talons, with his anti-gravity technology incorporated to it. He takes off to Norman Osborn's home, grabs him and flies away. He swerves in the sky, demonstrating the capacities of his technology, when Osborn recognizes him. Toomes declares to be what he called him earlier: "The Vulture." However, Osborn rectifies that he had called him a buzzard instead. The Vulture tries to get his point across by tossing Osborn into the air and catching him later. He demands that Osborn announces he created Tech Flight, wants to be paid what he's owed and foremost wants a public apology from Osborn for stealing his work. However, Osborn declares he never apologizes, so the Vulture states that he is running out of patience. Upon saying this, the Vulture drops Osborn to certain death. Suddenly, comes to his rescue leaving the Vulture lost for words. He chases after them claiming to own the skies. The Vulture is shocked to hear the mysterious rescuer calling himself Spider-Man, whom he thought to be only a myth. The Vulture cuts off Spidey's web, but Spider-Man just barely breaks the fall in the knick of time. The Vulture tries to snare Osborn again, but misses. Furious, the Vulture yields and flies away. Later that evening, the Vulture makes another shot at Osborn. However, Spider-Man spots them and lures the Vulture away from his prey. As chance would have it, Spider-Man was being targeted by the who maintained him busy, allowing the Vulture to resume his pursue. He catches up with Osborn and tears the top of his limousine with his talons. He insists on an apology, while taking swings at Osborn. However, once again Spider-Man thwarts him and the two resume their fight. The Vulture tries to hunt down Osborn, but Spider-Man stalls him long enough for Osborn to run for cover inside a parking lot, leaving Spider-Man to take care of the Vulture. At some unknown point, Osborn tips off the of a shipment of a pair of vibro-shock units, and a protective suit. from Tri-Corp. The tech is stolen by who takes up the alias of Shocker. At Osborn's home, Harry Osborn starts throwing a tantrum when he failed his test. Norman interrupts Harry and pushes him very hard, often coming across as cruel which however causes Harry to steal experimental Globulin Green. After Shocker is defeated by Spider-Man, discusses with Osborn that the Big Man has an offer: help create super villains to distract Spider-Man from arresting his thugs in exchange for help with illegal test subjects for super mercenaries. Osborn accepts. Hammerhead brings two thugs, and . While O'hirn is taken to an unknown location, Marko is then taken inside an underground experimental room where Norman Osborn is, where he's strapped and hooked to a machine by Dr. Otto Octavius. He is then told that he will be infused with millions of microscopic silicon granules, creating sub-dermal silicon armor and making him impervious and undetected to scanners. Octavius was hesitant at first saying that the experiment has not yet been tested. Norman Osborn says that this is the test. During the proceeding, Marko morphs into sand and bursts, seemingly dying. Octavius was aghast and asks what will Osborn do. Osborn casually suggest they sweep up and try again when suddenly the sand lying on the floor starts moving on its own and takes the shape of Marko. The experiment was a success. The following test subject was Alex O'Hirn, who was going to be fused with a permanent armor. Again, Octavius was reluctant to go on and tries to caution O'Hirn about the implications of the proceeding. Hammerhead doesn't like to hear that. Norman warns Octavius that he is as expandable as any experiment. The operation goes on in spite of Octavius' warnings. During the process, Octavius explains that he modeled the armor after the likeness of a rhinoceros, so as to emulate its unstoppable nature. After Sandman and Rhino are defeated by Spider-Man, Hammerhead visits Osborn to ask for more mercenaries. It is revealed that Osborn is benefiting from these events. Osborn gets paid by the Big Man to create super-mercenaries and by Ryker's Island for building prison cells to contain them. Osborn tells Hammerhead that Spider-Man will suspect who is behind the creation of Sandman and Rhino and hence Osborn must stop creating more supervillains to throw Spider-Man off the track. However, Hammerhead threatens Osborn that they stop making supervillains when Big Man wants to. Enter the Green Goblin At some point, Norman came across a chemical formula with the intention of using it to increase a person's intelligence and physical strength. Osborn tried to recreate the chemical and used small doses of it. The formula indeed increased his intelligence and strength, but it also drove him insane. He created a -like costume for himself which he colored green after the solution and named himself the Green Goblin. One night, Octavius was working late at night in his laboratory when Green Goblin breaks in and steals OsCorp's Tech Flight Glider. Octavius shouts in despair, but to no avail as Goblin flies off into the sky laughing triumphantly. At an abandoned area, the Green Goblin hires three crooks to aid him in overthrowing the Big Man in order to become the reigning crime boss in New York. Tombstone, more popularly known as L. Thomas Lincoln, was hosting a town banquet when Green Goblin and his thugs break into the building. He defeats Tombstone's bodyguards with incredible ease until Spider-Man intervenes. Green Goblin offers an opportunity for the hero and the Goblin join forces to take over New York but he refuses. Green Goblin decides to defeat and possibly kill Spider-Man. The fight extends from inside the ballroom to the streets. Spider-Man manages to separate the Green Goblin from his glider and webs him up. The Green Goblin starts laughing and informs that there is a "special surprise" pumpkin bomb in the ballroom. Spider-Man finds the bomb in the chandelier and throws it out of the window and it explodes harmlessly. Spider-Man returns to arrest the Green Goblin only to find out that he escaped. Creating Dr. Octopus A few days later, Octavius conveys to his boss his concerns that Spider-Man may track and back to OsCorp, and particularly to himself. Osborn starts berating and belittling the overly timid and shy doctor, who pictures himself standing up to his verbally abusive employer. However, he doesn't have the nerve to act on his desire. Osborn orders him to keep running his experiments and "like a good 'Doctor Octopus.'" Octavius timidly asks him not to call him that. After Osborn leaves, Octavius resumes his work. He takes the safety key off and steps inside the experimentation chamber. While he is adjusting some machine with his mechanical arms, a shadowy figure approaches the console and puts the safety key back on and activates the generator. Octavius cries for help, claiming he had been compliant. The radiation fuses his mechanical arms with his spinal column as he yells in anguish. A few moments later, Octavius is found by Osborn, Spider-Man and OsCorp technicians. As he wakes up, he remembers Osborn's early tirade and attacks him with his metal arms. At that point, Spider-Man intervenes and Octavius turns on him too, thinking he has tracked him down, as he suspected he would, and tried to kill him. Osborn tries to get through to Octavius, who retorts that Octavius was weak, and declares he is now Doctor Octopus while Osborn and the OsCorp technicians escape. After Doctor Octopus is defeated by Spider-Man and taken into custody, Hammerhead accuses Osborn being the Green Goblin. There are various reasons: overthrowing the Big Man (Norman would not have to conduct more experiments) and creating Dr. Octopus in order to obtain the silence of the timid scientist. Bent on finding out the truth after learning the "Globulin Green" vial is missing and tied to his "benefactor", Norman tells Hammerhead he is determined to unmask the Goblin at any cost. On Halloween, Green Goblin abducts Hammerhead and imprisons him in an old refinery. He offers Hammerhead to join him but he promptly refuses. In Lincoln's office, Green Goblin tells Lincoln that Hammerhead has a portable drive that has enough evidence to put him behind bars forever. Lincoln knows that it is a trap but the Green Goblin says that is what makes it fun and warns Lincoln to come alone. As he leaves, he is attacked by Spider-Man. Goblin tells the webslinger the same thing he told Tombstone. Spider-Man suspects that Goblin is Norman Osborn when he saw him entering a secret entrance. At OsCorp, Norman Osborn is at his office downloading some files when someone broke into the lab. A worker tells Osborn that the thief stole the Gob-Web Inhibitor. The Goblin flies out of the lab and sees Norman Osborn. He starts laughing maniacally before escaping. At the abandoned refinery, Hammerhead reveals to Tombstone and Spider-Man that there is no incriminating evidence and it was all a trap. The Green Goblin attacks both Spider-Man and Tombstone. While the latter frees and Hammerhead before both escape, the former will deal with the Goblin. After a long brawl, Spider-Man deflects one of Goblin's pumpkin bombs which causes him to crash. He limps to his glider before flying off to OsCorp with Spider-Man following him. When he arrives at OsCorp, Spider-Man sees the Goblin removing his mask. He was revealed to be non other than Harry Osborn. Not only was he wearing the costume, his leg was injured. Norman Osborn arrives uninjured. Osborn asks his son why he took the experimental Globulin Green which was highly unstable. Harry tells him that he wanted to make his father proud when Harry has a success in football and in school. Overdose of Globulin Green causes Harry to blackout sometimes and presumably allowed the Goblin persona to take control. Norman is grieved by the mess Harry has become and pleads for Spider-Man not to take him to the authorities. Spider-Man, however, tells Osborn that his son needs him. The next day, Norman embarks on a tour to Europe with Harry so he can relax and forget about his addiction to the formula. Peter's Mentor Norman Osborn hires to be one one of the scientists to work at ESU alongside . Soon, OsCorp tech is stolen by a . After the thief is arrested, Norman Osborn calls Peter Parker and offers him to be his mentor, which Peter agrees. When Norman Osborn takes Peter to show the demolition of an old building and repurchase the property to make a new factory for OsCorp, the sets off the detonation. However, Spider-Man rescues Osborn from the exploding building. Norman Osborn was one of the people who disagrees that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. When is due to be released from prison, a gang war starts to loom. Osborn was selling a jump drive to Doctor Octopus, , Hammerhead and containing information to create super-Rhino mercenaries. However, the one that was sold was a fake whilebthe real one is in Osborn's possession all along. Hammerhead was then sent by Tombstone to bargain with Osborn to create more supervillains to gain leverage over Silvermane and Doctor Octopus in the gang war. Osborn tells Hammerhead that he has the qualities to be a leader. Return of the Green Goblin When Spider-Man takes down and arrests Tombstone, Silvermane and Octopus when there was a fight with one another when Hammerhead betrays the crime lords, Tombstone pays his bail and is released from prison. However, Lincoln's operations are crippled since the world knows that he is the Big Man. Lincoln returns to his office and tells someone sitting on his chair that the person was behind Hammerhead's betrayal and was the one who invited the crime lords to the Valentine's Day summit. The person is actually the Green Goblin. He declares himself as the new Big Man of Crime before laughing maniacally. The Green Goblin arrives at Blackie Gaxton's thug hangout and asks any of the thugs if they are still sweet on the ex-crime lords. The crooks attempt to attack the Goblin but he defeats them easily and knocks some out with pumpkin bombs. The Goblin questions Gaxton why he didn't join in the fight. The bookie tells him that he has been gambling long enough to know a winner when he sees one. The Green Goblin promotes Gaxton to be his lieutenant and whispers an assignment to him. Gaxton assures him that he knows just the person who can help. That person turns out to be none other than . Mark was convinced that the only way to clear his debt is volunteering to an experiment. Mark is taken to an abandoned police precinct and meets Dr. and Norman Osborn, who injects him with a solution. Mark becomes alarmed as his skin becomes golden. Dr. Warren tells him he can turn it off with his own mind, but in actuality he switches it on and off with a remove control, so as to trick Mark into believing he could control it. Gaxton declares that they are even, hands him 100 dollars and sends him off to bet. Warren then discreetly passes the control on to Gaxton who would then pass it to the Green Goblin. When Mark loses a bet, the Goblin activates the control and Mark skin turns into flames. Mark tries to switch the armor off, but to no avail. He goes berserk and makes a run for it, when Spider-Man interferes. He tries to ward Mark off, but he is quickly subdues by Mark's lava powers. Mark heads back to the Big Sky Billiard Room and accuses Gaxton of being deceitful. Then, the Green Goblin confesses that he could never control the armor and they only let him think he did so that he would venture out in public. The Goblin coerces Mark into killing Spider-Man, in return for his normalcy. As the Goblin exits, Spider-Man makes an entrance and Mark takes him on. Molten Man gains the upper hand until Spider-Man ties him between two fire hydrants which cool of his flames. Green Goblin watches from afar and regrets betting on an amateur. He then deactivates the armor and leaves on his glider. Norman Osborn has recently built the Vault to contain any type of supervillain. He hires Spider-Man to help test it's security systems. He gets an incoming call and leaves, leaving the warden and some guards to keep an eye on Spider-Man through the security cameras. Suddenly, all security systems are deactivated and every criminal Spider-Man has arrested escape and attack Spider-Man. Green Goblin stands on his glider and observes everything through an Osberry which he used to release the criminals. Before the criminals overpower Spider-Man, , broke into the Vault to free her father, Walter Hardy intervenes. Knowing that Black Cat evens Spider-Man's odds, he releases Rhino and Mark Allen as Green Goblin reactivates Molten Man's powers since he is still in debt to the Green Goblin. However, Spider-Man, with help from Black Cat and her father, subdues all the convicts. Angered, Green Goblin decides to finish off Spider-Man himself. Spider-Man finds out that he has returned but due to him being weakened after fighting all the convicts, Green Goblin overwhelms Spider-Man. However, Black Cat once again intervenes and the Goblin flies off on his glider. Spider-man later gets in a fight with some Pumpkin Heads, the Green Goblin's hired help. With not much effort, the group is defeated and Spidey interrogates them of the Gobby's whereabouts. None of them know where he is and Spidey swings away frustrated, losing hope that Harry(who has been missing for days) would be found and helped. As he leaves the scene a sneaky Pumpkin Head drives a truck full of weaponry away from the warehouse-like scene. In another part of New York, we see Gwen Stacy sitting at her desk at home. Her eyes are captured by a picture of her and Peter when she is alerted of someone outside by a rock thrown at her window. She opens her window to find Harry Osborn, the supposed Green Goblin, calling out her, asking for her help. Pete arrives at the Stacys'. When he sees Harry he is cautious but remains calm because Peter Parker doesn't know who the Goblin is, Spidey does. Harry explains to them that his dad and Spider-man thought he was the Goblin subconsciously, but that's in the past. He now believes the Goblin is someone else because his kidnapper of the past few days was the Goblin. Gwen tells him he should tell his dad, but Harry and Pete reject that idea-Harry unsure of his dad's fatherly love and Pete suspecting him of the Goblin. Eventually they agree to do so and Harry leaves happy. Harry reveals who his kidnapper was to his dad. Spidey swings in accusing Norman of being the Goblin because he saw his "secret" hide out which Harry points out to only be the wine cell. Confused, Peter reflects on the Goblin's identity and is too deep in thought his reaction is late when a bunch of pumpkin bombs blow him off the balcony. A fight between Spider-man and a the Goblin ensues. After the Goblin escapes Spidey knows he's the real thing because of his actions and words. To find out the only other person who could be the Goblin, Norman Osborn reflects on who knows about the Globulin Green. The only suspect left is Donald Menken. Information on his location will have to wait. Spidey comes back to the still broken down Osborn residence and gets the lead on Donald Menken. Harry and Norman follow by Harry's surprising helicopter piloting. At a unidentified location(none only as Menken's apartment), Spider-man confronts Menken about being the Goblin. He denies it just as the apartment is filled with knock-out gas. The Goblin is there and they start to fight. Harry uses the helicopter to break the window glass freeing the room of the gas. The fight continues outside of the building into New York's atmosphere. Beforehand, Gobby had set traps all throughout the city to get Spider-man once and for all. More of the Gobsquad(Pumpkin Heads) attack Spidey, but he can't be defeated. Gobby and Spidey once again meet and start to fight harder. As Spidey jumps on the Goblin, his suit all torn up, he webs the Goblin's mask. Swooping high and low the Green Goblin pushes Spider-man off his glider onto the roof pavement. With him falls Gobby's mask and the secret is revealed-it's Norman Osborn. Harry is in shock seeing as his father is sitting right next to him in the helicopter, but then he remembers: his "father"(sitting in the helicopter) had apologized to Spider-man before when he aided them in finding the Goblin. "Norman Osborn never apologizes!" he accuses his "father" and pulls of his face-mask revealing the Norman Osborn on the helicopter to be the Chameleon. The Chameleon escapes with a parachute. Spider-Man realizes that Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin all along. Osborn tells Spider-Man he invented the Green, but he wasn't foolish to drink it. Small doses in gaseous form increase his strength, agility, intelligence with no black outs or loss of control. Spider-Man asks if he had been working with Chameleon all this time. Osborn explains as Green Goblin he stole is Gob-Web Inhibitor. He was pleased to find "Norman Osborn" a witness to his crime. It was Chameleon in disguise, stealing OsCorp's secrets for a rival company. So this week, Osborn hires Chameleon to keep Spider-Man guessing and set him up for a fall. Spider-Man tells of last Halloween when the Green Goblin crashed and saw him limp away. Osborn says that he faked a limp. Spider-Man said that Harry was wearing Goblin's costume and he was limping. Osborn further explains that the Green Goblin figured Spider-Man guessed his identity. When he returned home he saw Harry, passed out from an overdose of Green. It didn't take long for the Goblin to deduce Harry's sudden success in football and school. It only took slightly longer to dress Harry as the Goblin and injure his leg. Spider-Man was shocked that Osborn framed his own son. Norman defends himself saying he was doing it to make a man out of Harry. Angrier than ever, Spider-man swings by and throws a pumpkin bomb into the glider's flyer flinging a surprised Gobby to one of the traps for Spidey: an arsenal of pumpkin bombs to be shot. The glider and the Green Goblin are pushed into in the containment, the green gas going off, the pumpkins blowing sky high. The Green Goblin is dead. In the airport, the Connor's get ready to go to Florida. A blond man is also seen going on board to the Cayman Islands. The flight attendant apologizes for the delay to the man, Mr. Romann, but he replies lowering his sunglasses, "Don't apologize, I never do." Powers and Abilities Globulin Green has enhanced Osborn mental capacities and creative talents. Although Osborn was highly intelligent before and was a gifted inventor and chemist, the formula pushed his intellect well into the realm of genius. Globulin Green has foritifed Osborn's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. Norman can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Globulin Green has also increased the overall efficiency of Osborn's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. He can physically exert himself at peak efficiency for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Globulin Green has also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or bullet composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived crashing into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs without sustaining any visible injury. Norman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Green Goblin's primary means of transportation is a bat-shaped, turbo-fan powered glider called the , which is capable of great maneuverability and speeds. The glider contains a variety of weapons including an arsenal of Pumpkin Bombs, Razor Bats, and the cannon. Green Goblin has created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized in his career, most in the form of miniature s. Green Goblin usually carries these in his glider. He also carries a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which are surrounded by a light plastic mantle that flutter like a wraith when the bomb is thrown. Other gas bombs emit hallucinogenic gases, and others release a specially concocted gas that can neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. Green Goblin sometimes throws razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which can slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. Green Goblin's gloves are interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of channeling powerful electrical blasts with rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. Green Goblin's glider has a blade that comes from his glider. Background Norman Osborn was voiced by Alan Rachins while Green Goblin was voiced by Steven Blum. This is the first version of the character, and so far only, to be truly faithful to the original comics. featured a that was merely a petty crook and Norman Osborn never appeared. and featured a that transformed unwillingly similar to . Green Goblin of had split personalities who fought each other. of never actually appeared, though he was based on the first ''Spider-Man'' film which ended with the death of Green Goblin. of followed the Ultimate line where Norman transforms into a large creature. In the Comics Has no connection to the villains he created in the series. Originally used a flying broomstick. Has been a part of the . Discovered Spider-Man's identity, but lost his memory of it along with his life as Green Goblin. He later regained the memories. Is responsible for the death of . He took her to the top of either the George Washington Bridge or Brooklyn Bridge (depending on either the text or art). He fought Spider-Man up there and Gwen was knocked off. The hero tried to save her but when he got her she was dead. There has been much speculation as to whether she had died from the fall, from Spider-Man saving her, or if she was dead before she fell off. Soon after, Spider-Man confronted Green Goblin about Gwen's death. Green Goblin remotely piloted his glider to slam into Spider-Man killing him. Spider-Man sensed the ruse and dodged it. However, Green Goblin was killed. Harry Osborn, who was deep in his drug usage, saw the battle. He took the costume off his dead father so no one would know he was Green Goblin. He later took on the mantle of Green Goblin and battled Spider-Man before sacrificing himself. Later, it was revealed that he had a one-night stand with Gwen and fathered two children. She wanted to raise them with Peter and it was revealed that this was why he killed her. Norman lived thanks to a healing factor. He then arranged to have Spider-Man cloned. Green Goblin ended up killing the clone. Fought with who was the Hobgoblin. revealed Green Goblin's identity to the public after he killed one of their reporters. External links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Norman Osborn (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Norman Osborn (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man